powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Creator King Ryuuwon
Creator King Ryuuwon (創造王リュウオーン, Sōzōō Ryūōn) is the leader of the Jaryuu Tribe that hunts the Precious for his own ambition to rid the world of humans and creator of the Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu and rivals with BoukenRed. Biography Origin About two hundred years before Boukenger, he was a scholar who was obsessed with the Lemuria's civilizations. He was abandoned on an island because he's co-workers left him while they left off with the treasurer they had found. He began to dislike humans so much that he came to resent them. So he used his knowledge, created a potion from the ancient Lemuria text that would give him the power of the dragon, and became an 'adventurer' who wanted to use the Precious to get revenge on humanity. Boukenger Ryuuwon wields two swords on his person as well as a gun that can also enlarge his minions. He and Arch Priest Gajah don't get along, though they both share a common enemy in the Boukengers, so they sometimes work together, usually because of Gajah's slyness. One such team up with Gajah to find the Precious Manuscript of Leon Giordana, which resulted in defeat, but Gajah used the information he obtained without Ryuuwon realizing it until it was too late. In task 29, Ryuuwon reveals his special sword move: His swords shine with green and black flames and at the voice of "the power of my dream!", Ryuuwon delivers a double horizontal cut. He was last defeated by Satoru's Golden Slash attack, but he returned in Task 33, gaining help from Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei to capture Natsuki Mamiya and gain control of the Precious Sun of Lemuria to power Grand. He was tricked in returning the favor to the Questers by getting the Philosopher's Herb for them. His body started to fail him in time from creating all the monsters that he had created before Task 47. So he went after Pandora's box to seek more power for his ambition. But he was defeated by Gajah before he could do anything. Before he died from being destroyed, he took his own life, telling Satoru that this was the fate of an adventurer. But he reappeared in the Precious Storage Bank using his ability, Jaryuu Soul Tranmission. His objective was to steal the Lemuria's egg to throw himself in the egg to become a Mystical Beast and stop having human limitaions. But he was defeated by BoukenRed and returned to being human. He first appeared in Task 2 helping the Gordom leader out before he got destroyed by the Boukengers. He's known for his ruthlessness and doesn't tolerate faliure. He believes in the power of dragons and will do anything to obtain power. He eventually met his demise in Task 47. Although Ryuuwon was killed, the Jaryuu that survived are intent on fulfilling his goal of a world without humans. Revival Five years after his death, Ryuuwon was revived thanks to the Precious known as the Heart of Hades and a mere Jaryu troop who beat back the Zgormin forces of the Zangyack that tried to take the Heart of Hades, only for the troop to be incinerated by the power flux the Heart pumped out upon Ryuuwon's revival. Upon being revived, he encounters Captain Marvelous, Luka Millfy, and his old rival Satoru Akashi. He, using his newfound power, traps the three in the cave where he was resurrected and attacks the remaining Gokaigers and Insarn, the latter fleeing soon after. Eventually, he is brought down by the Gokaigers using the power of the Boukengers by removing the Heart of Hades from his chest, and then defeated by GokaiSilver Gold Mode's Legendream. However, the power of the Precious was still coursing through him as he grew tall in an attempt to destroy everything. However, the Gokaigers defeated him by using the Greater Power of the Boukengers, which summoned an astral projection of GoGo Gattai DaiBouken and equipped GokaiOh with the GoGo Ken, and he was defeated once more by the Gokai Adventure Drive finisher. Profile *Height - 214.7 cm (Boukenger) 215 cm (Gokaiger) **Giant Form - 53.8m *Weight - 157 kg **Giant Form - 392.5t Absorb the heart of Hades / remodeling enhancements Boukenger once fought, the creator of the clan Jaryuu. Strong dragon (dinosaur) has a yearning to become an identity that result in a modified body of adventurers themselves. The Jaryuu that report, Precious has the ability to revive the dead, "the heart of Hades" is given, and revived. To absorb the energy of the heart of Hades, attack power and defense has been powered up significantly earlier than any physical ability. However, the loss of the heart of Hades, only the ability to play the runaway, just had a huge monster to 変Wari果Te. Trivia *He is based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger's Daizyujin. *He is the only past villain to appear in Gokaiger as himself in modern times, not be a descendant or be encountered in the past prior to their own death like Metal Alice of the Agent. **Shitari of the Bones also appeared as himself, but was killed by the Gokaiger in the past. See also *Moltor, his Power Ranger counterpart from Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive External links *Revived Ryuuwon on the TV Asahi site Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger